The Origins of the Teen Criminals: the Dark Zone Survivors
by Rookie Fictioner
Summary: Gretchen and Ferb have been stuck inside the Dark Zone area with rogue agents and enemy factions after them. Will they survive that contagious area? The second chapter of the origins.
1. Introduction and Operation and Survival

**Okay, here is the second chapter of the Teen Criminals. This chapter might be going to be longer with parts (for example part 1, 2, 3, 4, etc.) because I started to make a long chapter to write with plots and something.**

 **So this chapter will be about Ferb and Gretchen on a survival adventure in "The Dark Zone" in New York. There is a reason why there. So basically, The Dark Zone is a place in New York where the new game "Tom Clancy's: The Division" takes place. It's in the center of the Manhattan area and is roamed by rogue agents and other factions. I'm using this setting of the story because it takes survival and skills and since I watch TheRadBrad, I am Wildcat and Moo Snuckel play this game and saw other trailers of the game, it was exciting, so I decided that their survival in this origins story will be in the Dark Zone. This could be a little multi-crossover though. And to keep in mention, I do not own all of them, they belong to their respective owners but the story is made by me.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Survival of the Dark Zone.**

 **Part 1: Operation and Survival.**

In the City of New York, the dark of the clouds risen up causing a dark view of the once beautiful part of New York. Buildings have burned down magnificent structures in the Time Square area. It lays the Dark Zone, a contaminated area that was overruned by the enemy factions.

The Division has tried their best to keep being away from the Dark Zone. Then one day, a helicopter of the police arrived to the Dark Zone to rescue the surviving Division from the rogue agents. They have their loot from their journey and have never turned rogued but the other agents have become rogue and chased after them.

Meanwhile at the Police helicopter, Ferb Fletcher and Gretchen, part of the Teen Criminals, had taken the ride and help the police to rescue the remaining agents.

"This is Officer Merlov, the pilot of the chopper I am in, do not shoot, we are here to rescue you out of the Dark Zone." said the officer who he is giving a response to the remaining agents.

"Just listen to him agents, we will cover your six!" said Gretchen.

The chopper finally landed and the two teens guard the chopper once the agents get here. The agents got here in time but the rogue ones are close by. Ferb snipe the rogued agents causing them to take cover. Gretchen on the other hand help the agents get in, some of the agents got shot while running but some of the agents got medical tech to heal his friends.

"Are you ok guys?" said Gretchen to the agents.

"We are ok, but we have lost the other agents." said Brad. (Reference the name TheRadBrad)

"Yeah, I lost one of mine on the way here." said Tyson. (Reference name of IAmWildcat's real name, Tyler)

"Where is he?" said Gretchen.

"He is almost dying but he can survive for a long time, but it was amazing that no one saw him when he got in cover in time." said Tyson.

"Ok, I will get him." said Gretchen as she is going to save one of the agents.

"Ferb, defend here. I will go get the last agent left behind." said Gretchen to Ferb.

"Ok. I will be fine here." said Ferb.

As Ferb kept his word, Gretchen goes through the other side to find a shortcut and luckily, she found a shortcut all the way to the other side and found the last Division agent.

"Are you ok?" said Gretchen to the Division agent.

I'm fine, I got myself healed up and ready to go." said Mook. (Reference name of Moo Snuckel)

"Ok get up and lets go." said Gretchen.

Gretchen and Mook made their way back to the drop point and Mook rejoined the team.

"Oh good Mook, you are still alive!" said Tyson.

"Always the better." said Mook.

"Alright, is that all of them?" said Officer Merlov.

"That's all of them, lets go." said Ferb.

"Ok we are moving out, fellas!" said Officer Merlov.

When Ferb and Gretchen got a chance to get in, one of the rogue agents shot an RPG at the drop point leaving no choice for the pilot to leave the two behind.

"There is too much heat, I am going out!" said Officer Merlov.

Ferb and Gretchen were disappointed that the chopper left but were worried of the rogue agents to get to them.

Ferb told Gretchen to run to the tunnels as possible while he fends off the remaining rogue agents. Gretchen ran as fast as she could to reach to the train tunnels for safety. She had doubts to leave Ferb behind, after all, he is her boyfriend and all but boyfriends and girlfriends must stick with each other until the end of time.

Gretchen started to hear footsteps coming to her way; she readied her pistol and pointed the gun only to find out its Ferb safely.

"Oh thanks goodness you are alive!" said Gretchen finally back with Ferb.

"Yeah good thing, otherwise you would start to cry and get everyone's attention." said Ferb trying to say a joke.

"Very funny." said Gretchen as she was amused with his joke.

As they stopped messing around, they start trying to find shelter till help arrives. They were low on food and started to salvage the food court in the train station to find food. Lucky for them, most of the foods are not contaminated and they took most of the food supply out of the food court.

"I can't believe they left just good food around here." said Gretchen.

"Yeah, they all thought the food is contaminated by the virus, but thanks to our virus-tracker, we were sure there is no poison." said Ferb to Gretchen.

As Ferb and Gretchen finished their food, they journeyed out of the tunnels and find a place to stay from the dangers of the rogue agents and enemy factions.

"We will have to find a place to live." said Ferb.

"Yeah, we need to find a place to stay." said Gretchen.

Ferb wave his head up and down to Gretchen that he approves this idea.

They finally found a hideout of one of the Division agents set up. They put their stuff in the floor and started to search the area if there is danger in there.

"It is clear Ferb." said Gretchen.

Gretchen started to clean her glasses on the room she secured.

"Man! My glasses are so dirty, why can't I just not wear them?" said Gretchen complaining about her vision.

Suddenly, her glasses break and she scratched her face by her own finger.

"Ow? How did that happen?" said Gretchen questioning.

She started checking her glasses to see if they broke easily or she broke it but she started realizing that she can see clearly see without it. (Steven Universe reference)

"Hey Ferb…" said Gretchen the news.

"What is it?" said Ferb looking at her without the glasses.

"You can see clearly?" said Ferb.

"Yes Ferb, this is exciting again." said Gretchen in excitement.

"Well that's great news Gretch, but what happened to your old glasses?"

"Here." Said gretchen as she showed her broken glasses.

"What happened?" said Ferb.

As Ferb touched the glasses, a change of skin of Gretchen's hand started.

"Woah!" said Ferb in shock.

"Yikes!" said Gretchen the same time as Ferb.

"Oh no, not again!" said Gretchen in fear.

"Don't worry, its not that contagious." said Ferb to comfort her.

Ferb knew her unidentified powers when she uses it to break free from her captors, but he doesn't know how she got them in the first place.

As Ferb tried research on her, he discovered that it is known as a "Shadow Virus", it's not that deadly but the one who has it can be either be good or bad and Ferb doesn't like it if someone who is bad has it.

A Shadow Virus could be bender ability or another Black Light virus that happened in New York years ago. This virus could use the shadows of her own or from the outside darkness to form different kinds of weapons.

"Don't think viruses could spread and turn to death, they are powers." said Ferb as he knew that it's a power.

"Don't say that you know everything." said Gretchen sobbing.

"I'm not, you are what you are." said Ferb.

"Ok." said Gretchen.

Ok, so there is a little new respective owner of this reference and its Tom Clancy and Ubisoft and the creators of Prototype.

The next one will show their journey in the Dark Zone.


	2. Shadows

**Ok, here is the second part of the origins story. So where we left off, the two couple are stuck in the Dark Zone and have to survive the city from danger.**

 **Part 2: Shadows.**

"It's alright Gretch, you are going to be ok." said Ferb trying to comfort her.

"Alright, I'm good." said Gretchen. "But how can these powers be useful?" said Gretchen again.

"We will have to hunt down some of the rogue agents." said Ferb. "Then fear them to tell us where to get out."

"You know what, that might work Ferb. That might work." said Gretchen excitedly.

"Alright, lets go." said Ferb.

The two journeyed to the Dark Zone to find the rogue agents and tell them where to get out of the area. They ran past some allied agents and told them where to find the exit but it was no luck that the agents forgot the exit. They journeyed again and finally they found the rogue agent's hideout.

They hid under a small wall and heard their conversation.

"Hey, you!" said rogue agent 1.

"What?!" said rogue agent 2.

"Do you have the map out of here?" said again rogue agent 1.

"Yes, we are leaving tomorrow." said rogue agent 2.

As the rogue agent left back inside their hideout, the two have decided to take a scary visit.

They knock at the door.

"Who is out there?!" said rogue agent 1.

"I'll get it." said rogue agent 2.

Once rogue agent 2 opened the door, he was shocked to see the teens in front of them, armed with guns.

"Gretchen, do it." said Ferb quietly.

"Give us the map and no harm will be harmed." said Gretchen.

"Heh, why would I give you the map, little girl?" said rogue agent 2.

"You asked for it!" said Gretchen angrily.

She formed her hand to a claw of shadows.

"Still funny?" said Gretchen.

The rogue agent 2 fainted after seeing her arm.

"What is going on out there?" said rogue agent 1 as he went to the front door.

Rogue agent 1 fainted as well.

"Well that was fast." said Gretchen.

"Yeah, that was weird." said Ferb. "At least we got the map."

"Good, lets go." said Gretchen.

 **(Ok, quick review, when they got the map, they realized its far and it would take like three days to get to the exit of the city minus the enemy ambushes, so...We good? Good! Lets get back.)**

"Wow, it is going to be far." said Gretchen in shock.

Just as soon they thought the close is clear, a group of hazmat soldiers pass by the Division safehouse presuming it is abandoned. (Technically the Cleaners) They go on their business and find anyone infected and burn them.

"Who are these guys?" said Gretchen fearfully.

"I don't know, maybe it's the Cleaners." said Ferb. Gretchen spoke up, "What are the Cleaners?"

He said, "The Cleaners are a group of dumpster scoopers who thought burning the virus will work, but gave them a bad reputation." Ferb continued, "They are most likely gone crazy and started killing anyone infected, including the Division. They will not stop until the virus is gone."

"That is terrible!" said Gretchen in fear. She spoken, "Will we ever get caught by them?"

"No they will not, I will protect you at all cost, either risk helping the others or you, you are still the love of my life." said Ferb to know that he is there beside her.

"I think I will be fine, but thank you for helping me." said Gretchen.

 **OK, Part 2 is complete. Now for some hints:**

 **1\. This is the second reason for hating Phineas because of his converting of being a Pyro Maniac.**

 **2\. This also gets Gretchen to discover her true powers that she is keeping this whole time. (including the other fanfictions that other authors have made.)**

 **Cleaners will now be a threat to them as Gretchen has a virus that is not contagious.**

 **OK, hints down, now for some telling.**

 **The story was going to get them to travel outside the Dark Zone but that would ruin the name of the story so I will stick to them still in the Dark Zone till they escaped. It is also the other time to use Prototype elements in the story. As I said before the games and shows belong to their respective owners but the story is from me.**

 **That's it, Mates!**

 **Rookie Fictioner Out, Comrades.**


	3. The Dark Fire

**Ok, now I'm back to this story.**

 **Add: Now with POV's in this story.**

 **They do not belong to me but the story belongs to me.**

 **Part 3: The Dark Fire.**

Just as the two get close to the Time Square, they found another group of Cleaners roaming around the other side of the street when they found the Rioters and started to attack them. Ferb and Gretchen saw the scene and hide on the walls behind them.

"How are they so vicious against anyone?" said Gretchen seeing one Cleaner burning a Rioters.

"I don't know, but we have to be quiet." said Ferb. And he said, "Follow my lead."

"Ok." said Gretchen.

The two have hide from the Cleaners with the help of broken cars and debris in the area. They see the city being burned from the fires and have seen a big crater in the middle of Time Square. (It is from Prototype where Elizabeth Greene evolved from.)

"Where did that crater come from?" said Ferb.

"I heard rumors that there was a virus that break in here and they said that is where this some girl named Elizabeth Greene evolved into a monster, then some guy with a black hoodie killed it by himself." said Gretchen.

"That could be the reason why the Cleaners are killing anyone here." said Ferb.

Just as soon as they escaped, they were caught by another Cleaners group.

"Hey! We found them!" said one of the Cleaners.

Gretchen shot the Cleaner and they start attacking each other. Ferb and Gretchen went in cover and they are stuck between both sides, the ones they were caught and the other that they passed by. They both shot one of the Cleaners' gasoline tank and killed the rest of the enemy crowds. Seconds later, a dumpster truck came by and stopped getting more Cleaners coming.

"We are surrounded Gretch! Now this is the time to use your powers." said Ferb.

"I know, I know, I know! Don't rush." said Gretchen.

She used her powers and attack the Cleaners, luckily she is immune to gunshots and fire so she can battle them if they have the chance. She killed most of the Cleaners by cutting them into half, piercing them, and shoot them. Ferb on the other hand keep her cover by sniping the enemies that are coming from behind. The other survivors of their attack drove away being feared from her.

"Woah, that was bloody Gretchen, now I can explain how you got your Fighting patch that you earned." said Ferb.

Yeah, I was so powerful! How come I never used this in the first place?" said Gretchen excited.

"Well, maybe you didn't have the courage to do it yet." said Ferb.

"Yeah, I now have it again." said Gretchen.

Just as Ferb was about to say anything, Gretchen kissed him making him blush.

 **(Ferb's POV)**

Just when I was about to say anything, Gretchen kissed me right on the lips. I blushed when she did that the second time. We love each other since childhood and our first kiss with her was when we are leaving school to go home, then there was this kidnapping that we got involved and I thought I was going to die and even her.

I made myself clear that I will protect her at all cost, no matter how many enemies are after us, we are still strong together.

"Thank you for getting my powers fulfilled." she said.

"Oh, of course, what couples do." I said to her.

 **(No One's POV)**

Just after their conversation has ended, Ferb pointed out an old car that is still functioned. The two headed there and check if the car is working and sure enough, it worked leaving Ferb to fix it with Gretchen. The two have made a successful fix on the car to make it armored and they used it and drove the car to get out of here.

The two relaxed together in the armored car as they finally reach to a debris that is blocking the road. They left the car and get back on foot. Gretchen and Ferb were happy to get back on foot as they don't want to use the car to get there quick.

"I think getting left behind here was such a bad idea, but it gets us to love again." said Gretchen.

"It sure did get us to fall in love with you again for so many years." said Ferb.

 **Okay that is the end of part 3.**

 **Just want to remind you that if you want to make it action, use your mind to imagine the events in the story. That is the first rule of reading a story.**

 **So anyway, Rookie Fictioner out, Comrades!**


	4. Lovers in Danger

**Okay I decided to use Times New Roman with bold for the next chapters.**

 **So remember, these books, games, and shows do not belong to me but the story belongs to me.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Part 4: Lovers in Danger.**

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I was leaning on Ferb softly to the next building we are going to rest for a while. We were tired for like 2 hours when we got here. When we first got there I check the area if no one saw us and after that, we lay on the couch to rest.

"We walked all the way here for a long time, we are still a bit far from the exit but once we got there we can get out of here." said Ferb.

I told him to be quiet for a while and rest his head for tomorrow. I don't want him to break his head without sleeping. As I slept, I dreamed of a dark room filled with dead bodies. My hands are attached to each other and I can't get them off. The door opened and it appears a hazmat Cleaner who has his flamethrower pointing at me.

I woke up and found myself still beside Ferb in the couch. I woke Ferb up and told him about my dream.

 **(Ferb's POV)**

I was shocked to find out that Gretchen had a dream about a Cleaner about to burn her. When we got up, I heard footsteps coming from the door so me and Gretchen went behind the wall and what we saw was the Division team. We called them out here and they entered the area but what I did not expect that they are actually the rogue agents that we fight back then and they were not too happy that we killed most of his teammates back then.

He said "You two are going to pay for what you have done to our teammates, they are going to respawn and find us and kill us as soon as possible with the allied Division.

"What do you mean they are going to respawn?" I said to them.

"This place functions us to get back into our last entrance point before we enter the Dark Zone, when we die we go back there." said the rogue agents.

"And now you are going to pay for losing our streak." said another rogue agent.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I'm afraid of these guys, even if I have my powers, I still have no courage to fight against them. I tried to calm down and tell them we are sorry.

But as soon as I was about to say it, one of the rogue agents scratched my face with his brass knuckles causing me to be unconscious for a little.

"Gretchen!" Ferb said as I was knocked out.

That was the last straw that the rogue agents did to me and once I got my courage back after what they did, I got more deadly to kill them.

 **(No One's POV)**

When Gretchen formed into her shadow form, most of the agents are afraid in fear to face an enemy like that.

"Who is she?" said the rogue agent.

"This isn't Fallout!" said another rogue agent. ( **He is referring the game Fallout.)**

Gretchen started attacking the rogue agents. The other rogue agents hide inside the apartment but a few agents got killed by her leaving only four survivors still inside the apartment.

The two rogue agents hide on top of the building but since Gretchen can sense them, she found them having no choice for the rogue agents but to jump killing them instantly.

"Well, they live together anyway." said Gretchen.

Another rogue agent has his LMG and he was ready to shoot her.

"Come here little girl, you are no match for me with my LMG, you can't get me, you can't me. YOU CAN'T GET ME!" said the rogue agent.

But due to his shouting, Gretchen was already behind him.

"Go to sleep." said Gretchen quietly and pierced her claws behind his back, leaving him to only die from his suffering.

 **(No One's POV)**

Ferb was looking for the last rogue agent and tried to take him down but he was ambushed by the last guy and was taken hostage.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

"Gretchen!" said Ferb as he heard he might have got hurt. I went to his last location and found him being unarmed and has a gun pointed at him. The rogue agent got him hostage and if I tried to take him down, he will shoot Ferb.

"Alright little girl, I have your love boy hostage and you have no way of getting him out of my gun at him. Unless you lower your powers and I will let him go." said the rogue agent as he offered me to turn off my powers so he can get Ferb off of him. I told him I will turn my powers off and I did having him to get Ferb off of him and he came close to me pointing it at me.

But what he did not realized that I have already had a bad past and I have my revenge meter already filled and I used it against him. I punched him into the ground and told Ferb to keep him on the ground and I grabbed the broken pole that I found at the top and when I got back, the rogue agent is still unconscious.

"Are you awake agent?" I said to him.

"Where am I?" said the rogue agent.

"You are still alive, but not for long." I said to him, and said, "How can we get out of the Dark Zone?"

He said that there are two option: number one is that we have to take the exit and number 2 is that you need a flare to call in a helicopter to come but the chopper can't go down they will only get contaminated items that can be cleaned but he said it can work as well too. As soon as they gave us the information, I said to him that you will get back to spawn and I pierced his head with the broken pole bleeding all over the area. As I got up, I saw Ferb looking at me, he was scared of what I done.

 **(Ferb's POV)**

I was shocked in fear to see how Gretchen did to him, the Gretchen I once knew was sweet and innocent then turned to a killer because of her parent's lies, even me, even me, I am a killer for robbing he weapon guy's weapons in his weapon shop and I used the sniper rifle that I stole for practice.

When I was about to say anything about it, she started crying.

"What's wrong Gretch?" I said.

"I have really become a monster!" said Gretchen.

She has said that a lot of times but I must admit, she is completely powerful even without her powers. I was afraid that if I agreed, she will not forgive me but her expression said that she doesn't want me to disagree so I have no choice.

"I'm sorry, but you are becoming one." said Ferb.

"I know, thank you for understanding." said Gretchen.

As I get her up I found a flare gun that was used by the rogue agents.

As I got it I spoke up about what I said.

"I…I can't do it!" I said.

"What do you mean?" said Gretchen.

"I don't want to admit that you are a monster, your parents turn you into it and you make it as you did it by yourself. I just…don't." I said sadly.

Then I said, "Do you really understand that when I said I will protect you, I would not treat you badly, I want to treat you safe."

But Gretchen was sorry for herself as well, she did not realize that I was emotional for the mistakes that I am involved.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

How can I be such an idiot for allowing Ferb to be sorry, I know he was involved with this but it is not his fault but I have to give it to him, he did tried his best to protect me, but I can take care of myself. So I have to pat him in the back that I am ok because I was already heart-broken for what I have done.

"It's ok Ferb, I'm fine." I said calmly.

I don't have the reason to be mad so I was cool if he doesn't know about it. I saw the dead body and I realized how dangerous I am. I started crying but Ferb who was emotion about me also cried as well.


	5. The Final Extraction

**Okay, where we left off, the rogue agents have found the two's hideout and tried to kill them but eventually, they were outmatched by Gretchen in her shadow powers. Unfortunately, when they said they can respawn, they respawn, so the rogue agents will come back after them unless the two can get the extraction point ready. So here is the final part of the Origins story.**

 **Now you will know that the story belongs to me and the books, games, and shows belong to their respective owners.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Part 5: The Final Extraction.**

 **(No One's POV)**

As the two reached to Bryant Park, their only extraction point not close to the rogue agents and the Cleaners, they have hid through the wreckage and reached to the helipad spot. The two have found dead bodies laying in the extraction point.

"I wonder what happened here?" said Gretchen.

"I don't know but something tells me some of them have become rogue and they died from one of their teammates. **(reference of the Division Multiplayer Dark Zone Trailer.)"** said Ferb.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I had regrets for shouting at him for being overprotective of me even I am weak but on the inside, I am strong. When Ferb told me about that, I had a chance to prove him that I can protect myself but when I heard something, I found out the hard way.

 **(No One's POV)**

When Gretchen heard something beeping, it exploded causing her to get hurt badly. When Ferb saw what happened, he immediately goes to her and helps her get to safety. Ferb shot the flare sending an extraction chopper coming in 90 seconds. The rogue agents have already found where they are and Ferb is pinned down. Unlucky, he got shot in the shoulder causing him to only use his pistol to keep them away.

 **(Ferb's POV)**

Shoe me! I can't believe they shot me right in the shoulder, I can't use my sniper rifle against them, only my pistol can hold them off.

I struggled to shoot the rogue agents but with their tech and medical grenades, I have no chance against them. I am trapped by the rogue and I am stuck.

 **(No One's POV)**

Luckily for Ferb, the Cleaners were the only ones saving Ferb from the attackers. The Cleaners killed the rogue agents getting Ferb a chance. But they turned the faces against Ferb thinking that he is infected so they attack them.

"Great, now I'm pinned down by Cleaners." said Ferb to himself.

Ferb have found a medical grenade that is being dropped by the rogue agents, he used it to Gretchen to get her stop bleeding.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

As I finally woke up, my face was completely scratched by the explosion, having a scar on my face, and completely healed by a medical grenade. I knew Ferb threw that grenade at me because when I saw the Cleaners shooting at his pinned-down spot, I formed into my shadow form and bashed through the Cleaners. I slashed their air tanks and pierced them until they spill blood on their mouth. I scared off the last Cleaners and they run away. I turned back my form and grab a medical grenade for Ferb. I helped him get back up and thank him for getting me back into battle.

 **(Ferb's POV)**

I was surprised that the Cleaners were being wiped out from her, she is impressed by her newfound powers and I smiled back that she learned to use it properly. But something went wrong with her, she started looking at me creepily and showed me her death stare. I just realized something was up.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I have the strong feeling that his overprotectiveness was just annoying me. I creepily looked at him like a flower! **(referring to Flowey from Undertale)** I had the advantage to use my claws against him. Knowing that I am going to kill him for what he had done that make me angry. But I suddenly have come to a halt as he kissed me again but it was longer that I expected, I was back to my normal self.

 **(No One's POV)**

Ferb kissed Gretchen for saving his life and Gretchen kissed him too. They were happy that they ever have a couple to be with. Gretchen had forgotten her anger against Ferb and he was glad that she was safe.

The extraction chopper got the two couples and they flew away from the Dark Zone. They were safe at last.

"Ferb, how will our friends will react that we survived the Dark Zone." said Gretchen.

"We will never know Gretch, we will never know." said Ferb.

THE END.

This is the end of the Dark Zone Survivors story of the Origins. Hope you like the little romance and adventure with Gretchen's new powers and the new enemies of the series. This is canon to my story and will be mentioned in future stories.

Hope you have a good day Comrades!

Rookie Fictioner Out.


End file.
